life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
William Price (Prequel)
William H. Price'Pode ser visto no seu túmulo do seu funeral, veja aqui é o pai falecido de Chloe. Ele aparece nos sonhos surreais da Chloe em Life is Strange: Before the Storm e sua voz pode ser ouvida em uma fita cassete no episódio bônus Despedida. Biografia A seguir o que Chloe escreveu em seu diário sobre seu pai: ''Se eu ganhasse um baseado pra cada terapeuta ou psicólogo de araque que tentou me fazer escrever alguma merda sobre o meu pai nos últimos dois anos, eu nunca mais ia precisar comprar maconha do Frank. Eles devem pensar que isso me ajuda a lidar com os meus sentimentos, ou sei lá. Como se uns parágrafos sobre como o meu pai era incrível, fosse me ajudar a esquecer que as tripas dele ainda devem estar grudadas debaixo de uma caminhonete. Aliás, o que é que elas querem que eu escreva, porra? Que ele era o pai perfeito, que sempre era bom estar perto dele, e que ele nunca ficava zangado? Que ele me tratava de igual pra igual? Que ele tava sempre trabalhando pra melhorar a nossa vida? Que ele sempre me fazia rir, mesmo quando eu tava sendo uma escrota? Que ele cantava no chuveiro e odiava hipocrisia? Que a churrasqueira dele ainda tá enferrujando no quintal porque a simples de jogar ela fora ou usar de novo é tão dolorosa que, pra mim e pra minha mãe, é mais fácil fingir que a gente não nota? Se isso for lidar com sentimentos, então que se foda. thumb|center|400px Episódio Um - "Despertar" Chloe vê William em seu sonho, onde eles no carro juntos, ouvindo música country e indo buscar a sua mãe, Joyce Price. De repente, um caminhão se choca com eles; Chloe tenta gritar para alerta-lo, mas já era tarde demais. William é visto novamente no segundo sonho de Chloe depois do seu momento de raiva e desespero. Ele pergunta o porque dela estar chorando e a apoia, comentando que "Ela fez uma nova amizade". William lembra a Chloe que as pessoas precisam dela mesmo quando não admitem. O carro para em um certo ponto e ela vê Rachel pela janela. Encostando a mão de ambas pela janela, quando de repente, o mesmo caminhão do sonho anterior se choca com eles. Episódio Dois - "Admirável Mundo Novo" William é visto no terceiro sonho de Chloe, depois dela dormir no ferro velho. De noite, ele está sentado em um tronco, assando marshmallows, próximo a um carro em chamas. Ele alimenta o corvo que está no seu ombro com Marshmallow. Willian fala a Chloe como a escuridão cega com a ausência, a perda. E o fogo oculta com a beleza. Ele fala para Chloe "Tomar cuidado, para não se queimar". Ele se vira para Chloe e metade do seu rosto está terrivelmente queimado. O corvo começa a comer a sua carne carbonizada, deixando Chloe horrorizada. Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" William aparece primeiramente no quarto sonho da Chloe. O cenário é da obra de William Shakespeare, "A Tempestade". Ambos estão atuando em uma cena de carro no palco. William aconselha Chloe, para que ela siga em frente. O sonho termina com William sendo terrivelmente atropelado e com sangue no palco, levando a sua filha ao desespero. Depois, o mesmo reaparece quando Chloe, com a sua caminhonete já consertada, no cenário da floresta queimada. William pergunta a Chloe se ela o amaria menos se o mesmo mentisse para ela. William também pergunta se ela não gosta da relação perfeita que tem entre pai e filha. Ele comenta para Chloe que ela pirou pacas, ao ir a serraria queimada confrontar Damon. Episódio Bônus - "Despedida" Embora ele não apareça fisicamente em nenhum momento, sua voz é ouvida pela primeira vez em uma fita cassete quando ele interrompe Max e Chloe fingindo ser piratas na gravação. Ele gravou outra fita e colocou-a dentro de um recipiente parecido com um barril junto da cápsula do tempo de Chloe e Max e uma foto dele e Chloe vestidos de piratas. Na gravação, ele se refere a si mesmo como "Bill Sanguinário, o Rei dos Piratas" e informa as garotas que desenterrou o tesouro delas para colocá-lo no recipiente a fim de mantê-lo mais protegido das intempéries da natureza, já que elas demorariam bastante para desenterrá-lo novamente. Ele também afirma que está muito orgulhoso delas e brinca que o verdadeiro tesouro é o plano pré-pago da Chloe da Faculdade Estadual do Oregon. No final do episódio, seu túmulo pode ser visto no Cemitério de Arcadia Bay, com Joyce, Chloe, Max e seus pais comparecendo ao enterro para dar um último adeus à William. Relacionamentos Família * '''Chloe Price (filha) — William e Chloe tem um relacionamento muito próximo, o qual, após sua morte, deixa Chloe devastada. Chloe comenta que William sempre tratou ela igual e nunca ficou bravo. * Joyce Price (esposa) — William e Joyce tinham um relacionamento de casados muito bom, e quando o mesmo venho a óbito, Joyce ficou arrasada. Amigos * Max Caulfield — Virando a melhor amiga da sua filha Chloe, pode ser assumido que William e Max possuiam um bom relacionamento de amizade. Frases Marcantes Inconsistências *É altamente sugerido pelos horários das mensagens de Joyce durante o primeiro sonho da Chloe em Before the Storm que a data e hora da morte de William foi 21/06/2008 às 11:57. Porém, de acordo com a história do jogo original, William morreu em 2008 quando Max tinha 13 anos (evidenciado pelos pensamentos de Max no jogo, "Tenho 18 anos dentro de mim quando tinha 13... Como?", e pelo registro no diário: "E aí me vi dentro da fotografia... quando tinha 13 anos. Eu estava na cozinha da Chloe no ano de 2008.") O único período de 2008 em que Max teria 13 anos é de 21/09/2008 a 31/12/2008. :Essa inconsistência cânone foi consertada com o lançamento do Episódio 2: "Admirável Mundo Novo". Os horários das mensagens de Joyce foram alterados para definir a data da morte de William em um domingo, exatamente uma semana após Max fazer 13 anos. As mensagens de Max também foram alteradas para haver concordância. SMS-Joyce-Sonho01.png|A data nas mensagens de Joyce e Max no Episódio 1, originalmente 21/06/2008. SMS-Joyce-SonhoEp2.png|A data agora atualizada para 28/09/2008 após o lançamento do Episódio 2. Curiosidades * William ama música country. * William canta no chuveiro. * William se importa muito com a sua filha, Chloe. Devido aos avisos e conselhos dados nos sonhos da mesma. * A faixa tocada no primeiro sonho da Chloe é "Burning the Midnight Oil" por Thomm Jutz e Peter Cronin. * A faixa tocada no segundo sonho da Chloe, após William desligar o rádio, é a Dreams of William. * William planejava viajar com sua família para Phoenix/AZ no dia 22 de abril de 2009. Na linha do tempo alternativa do jogo original, eles fizeram uma viagem internacional para Paris. Galeria Fotos de Família WilliamChloeeMaxBTS.png|Foto de William com sua filha e amiga Max. Chloe na feira de ciencias.png|William com a sua filha, vencedora da feira de ciências da escola. Familia Price BTS - Infância de Chloe.png|William com sua esposa e filha. FotoWilliameJoyceantiga.png|Foto de casamento entre William e Joyce Price. Capturas de Tela WilliamnoprimeirosonhoBTS.jpg|William no primeiro sonho de Chloe em "Despertar" WilliamnosegundosonhoBTS.jpg|William no segundo sonho de Chloe em "Despertar" WilliamnoterceirosonhoBTS.jpg|William no terceiro sonho de Chloe em "Admirável Mundo Novo" WilliamnoterceirosonhoBTS 3.jpg|William e Chloe assando marshmallows em "Admirável Mundo Novo" WilliamnoterceirosonhoBTS 2.jpg|William e Chloe contemplando o fogo em "Admirável Mundo Novo" WilliamnoquartosonhoBTS.jpg|William e Chloe no quarto sonho em "Inferno Vazio" WilliamnoquartosonhoBTS 2.jpg|William falando com Chloe no quarto sonho em "Inferno Vazio" WilliamcomChloenaFQ.jpg|William falando com Chloe na floresta queimada em "Inferno Vazio" WilliamcomChloenaFQ 2.jpg|William fazendo companhia para Chloe durante o trajeto em "Inferno Vazio" Referências en:William Price (Prequel) ru:Уильям Прайс (Приквел) Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Personagens de Despedida Categoria:Família Price Categoria:Falecidos Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Despedida